1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club.
2. Description of the Background Art
For an iron golf club, controllability is of high importance. The controllability may be influenced by the easiness of swing of the iron golf club. Whether an iron golf club is easy to swing or not tends to be influenced by inertia moment of the iron golf club. Specifically, if an iron golf club becomes longer, the inertia moment becomes larger and, therefore, it become less easy to swing the iron golf club.
In view of the foregoing, by way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-286582 proposes a set of iron golf clubs enabling improved controllability by adjusting the inertia moment. In the iron golf club set described in this reference, inertia moment, of which fulcrum is at a position 170 mm from the rear end of a grip toward the front end of the shaft of the iron golf club, is adjusted. Further, between the rear end and the position 170 mm from the rear end of the grip toward the front end of the shaft of the iron golf club, a heavy substance is inserted.
It has been found that even if the inertia moment of iron golf club is adjusted simply by adding a heavy substance as in the iron golf club described in the reference above, easiness of swing of the iron golf club is not improved.